


Picture

by QualityGamerMama



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Mentions of drugs, Non-Despair AU, Sex Toys, Smut, drunk Yasuhiro, female dominatrix, this gets really dirty real fast, use of butt plugs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 23:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14319024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QualityGamerMama/pseuds/QualityGamerMama
Summary: Yasuhiro thinks over losing the love of his life while in a jail cell, and surprisingly gets a second chance to make things right.





	Picture

**Author's Note:**

> Smutty smut smut
> 
> I don't own Dangan Ronpa BUT I DO OWN MARIE!

Well, this was fucked up, now wasn’t it? 

Yasuhiro sat in the jail cell, alone. His drinking effect was wearing off, leaving him with a little bit of a headache. He hid his face between his knees, arms covering his head. How? How in the hell did he get here? 

Oh yeah….her….

He was in here because of her. 

About 8 months ago, Yasuhiro fucked up his almost-a-year relationship with Marie. He was suppose to meet her at their usual burger joint. She had a rough day and he scraped up enough cash to take her out like a boyfriend was supposed to. He was waiting there for her, at their usual table with a cup of coffee. 

Then she walked in. 

Yasuhiro’s ex, Akane Owari. 

The Ultimate Gymnast had been dating Naegi recently, and had been having a rocky relationship. She decided to sit down with Yasuhiro just for a chat at first, since he was always giving relationship advice. As the clairvoyant listened to his ex blab on about Naegi’s shortcomings and other such nonsense, he leaned back only to think about how grateful his relationship with Marie was. Their relationship wasn’t perfect, they had a few fights. But even those were silenced with kisses and quiet cuddle sessions, silent whispers of apologies that were felt with heartbeats. 

After Akane stopped her rambling, Yasuhiro had only one thing to say. “Why are you with him then?” 

After a few moment, Akane just shrugged. “Not sure myself, honestly. I thought he was like you and I started dating him. But he wasn’t you.” 

“....I’m flattered.” Yasuhiro said, not liking where this was going. “But I’m happy in my own relationship.” 

“Don’t tell me you don’t miss those nights we shared?” Akane whispered seductively, leaning forward. Her shirt was undone a few buttons as always, perhaps a few more this time since Yasuhiro was around. “Long nights of us entwined in the sheets? I remember the way you-” 

“Stop!” Yasuhiro hissed, trying to push her away. But the female before him just grabbed his hand and placed it on her chest. “Akane, please!” 

“C’mon, Yasu...just one more time?” Akane whispered, inching closer to him from across the table. “She never has to know…” 

Then the nightmare happened. 

Right as Yasuhiro opened his mouth to yell at her, the door opened. His mouth felt Akane’s smooth lips press against him, trying to reclaim territory once lost. It was the terrifying gasp that caught their attentions. Both adults broke from the kiss, turning to the door to see who owned the voice. 

Yasuhiro never had to guess. He wished he had never looked, either. He wouldn’t have been haunted by nightmares of that face then…..

Marie was there, in a v-neck strap dress, lavender in color, with white frills. Her make-up was done beautifully, he guessed her brother helped her get ready. Only the Ultimate Butler would know how to make a girl beautiful, even more than that she was. White stockings reaching up to her thighs, halting at a purple lace garter that kept them up. Her lavender heels clicked as she backed away in horror, the tension between them threatening to break like a damaged dam. 

He shoved Akane off of him as she turned and dashed out of the restaurant, yelling her name as he chased her down the street. Typically, in normal shoes, Marie was faster than Yasuhiro. She had proven it many times before when running on the beach with him. But in heels….that was a different story. 

Finally he caught her, grabbing her arm and starting to explain. “Marie, listen, it's not-” 

Slap! 

She slapped him across the face, the bright red mark burning as he stared at his girlfriend stunned. “M-marie….P-please, honey….” 

“Shut the fuck up!” she screamed, tears falling from her ruby eyes. “Shut up! I don’t wanna listen to it!” 

“She kissed me!” he yelled back, his grip on her tighter. “Marie, I never-” 

“Its over!” she screamed over his voice, between sobs. “Its over, Yasuhiro! I never want to see you again! You’re just like other guys! Aoi was right about dating you!” 

“Marie…” he whimpered, feeling his heart break. “I love you…” 

“No you dont.” Marie hissed, pulling her arm away from Yasuhiro. “You wouldn’t have been kissing and groping another bitch if you were…” 

“Marie, don’t…” Yasuhiro begged, reaching for her as she backed away. “Please, no…” 

“.....goodbye, Mister Hagakure.” Marie said coldly as tears dripped off of her face. She turned away from him, melting into the crowd, listening to him crying and begging. Begging for her to come back, to not go, that he’ll do whatever he can to make it up. 

But she vanished like a ghost in daylight. 

He tried going over to the shop, but Mephiste was guarding it with Sakura like twin bulldogs. They promptly kicked him off property. His messages were only replied with silence, he guessed she blocked his number. He spent a week at his mom’s, sobbing to her and asking her for advice on what he should do. Hiroko just passed him tissues and burgers, with a sigh of “I’m not sure, son. Your bad luck really seems to have gotten you this time.” 

Which wasn’t helpful at all….

What was, though, was about a month into his depression fit, Mondo and Daiya took him out drinking. Bottle after bottle of booze seemed to ease his pain, Then came some of Daiya’s buddies, and they headed over to the gang’s hideout for a few hits of pot and other drugs. 

That got him hooked. 

The drugs and alcohol seemed to take away his pain. He would lay on his back, a bottle or can in one hand and a joint in the other. Daiya would mumble on about some shit and Yasuhiro would just lay there, forgetting that it all happened. That he lost the one girl who would hold him so tenderly at night….

It went from there. Daiya would bring in girls from the streets, fans of the Crazy Diamonds or just random drunkards that were looking for a good time. Yasuhiro got his pick, and would often retreat to some random corner of the room hidden by boxes and other shit. He didn’t realize how weak the drugs were until, recently, he asked a girl if he could call her Marie. 

Which the girl got rightfully upset about, slapped him, and walked off. 

Tonight, he was at the bar, alone. He remembered drinking alone at the stand, slapping down payment after payment. He seemed to have more money than usual...probably because Fuyuhiko saw how pathetic he was once he started with the drugs and decided that he’d collect another time. Now, instead of bi-daily visits from the Ultimate Yakuza, he was only getting visits once a month. If that….Whatever he could pay was paid to him. 

He downed another bottle of booze, handing it to the bartender and ordered another one. The old man opened his mouth to say how bad of an idea this was, to be drinking this much. But the look Yasuhiro shot him kept the male silent as he reached for another cold bottle and undid it for the clairvoyant. Yasuhiro was thinking about going down the red light district to try and find something to shoot himself up with or inhale. But his thoughts were sidetracked as he heart a familiar voice through the crowd and soft music. 

Her voice. 

He turned his head around, staring at her like she was a angel fallen from grace. He pushed some dreadlocks from his eyes, making sure it wasn’t the alcohol affecting his vision. Alas, it wasn’t. There she was. 

Marie stood at a table, alone. Was she here meeting someone? It didn’t seem like it, she had her sketchbook and headphones. That usually meant she was here to chill by herself and sketch out doll ideas. But it looked like some poor bastard was making her night a little rough. 

“I don’t want to dance! Can’t you leave me alone?” she yelled at the male, who was gripping at her forearm. Oh, that pissed off Yasuhiro. He stumbled up from his place at the bar, trudging over as best as he could towards the tall blonde male who was holding her against her will. 

“C’mon, babe!” the blonde laughed, trying to get her away from her booth. “Just one dance?” 

Yasuhiro saw the fear in her eyes, and he reached out to grab her, but grabbed the man’s shoulders instead. Perhaps that was better? “Look, the lady said no.” 

“Bitches like her need to listen to men like us. What, you want a fuckin’ turn, bro?” the male laughed. 

Oh, bad move. 

Yasuhiro clenched his fist, pulling back and slammed the male square in the jaw. He heard Marie shriek his name, his fist pounding into the male’s face. The rest was a blur of music, red and blue lights, and the feeling of shame overflowing his senses. 

Now, he was here. 

He wished he had never started any of this. But wishing for history to change was useless. You can’t change the past, no matter how much you wanted things to be different. 

He heard a jingle of keys, and poked his head up from his hiding spot. A cop was there, staring down at him. “Yasuhiro Hagakure, your bail’s been paid.” 

“By who?” he huffed, stumbling up. 

“Quite a nice lady.” the cop replied, escorting the clairvoyant out of the cell and down the halls. “I’d be nice to her if I were you. She spent the past hour trying to collect the funds for your bail, and talked that gentleman you punched out of a court procedure.” 

“Fine.” he huffed, expecting his mother to be there in the lobby waiting. 

But the only person was the small female who stole his heart and held it tight in a vice grip. Marie was there, sitting in a chair, clutching her bag to her body like it was a briefcase full of top-secret files. Yasuhiro noted she was wearing her baggy t-shirt he gave her for their 6-month anniversary. The pastel pink color always looked good on her, in his opinion. Her jeans were her torn-up ones, splattered with paints of various colors from working on the dolls. Her hair was a mess, splatters of glitter and paint tinting the white bangs. Her black part of her hair was loose and free of product. 

She never looked so good in the entire time he knew her. 

“Miss?” the cop muttered, bringing Yasuhiro over. “He’s in your care now.” 

“Thank you officer.” Marie said tiredly. Yasuhiro reached out to her, wanting to break down and scream out apologies and his feelings, beg for forgiveness. But all that happened was Marie grabbed his hand and pulled him out of the lobby. 

She pulled him to her car, a small four-door sedan. It was baby blue in color, with a dent on the passenger rear door. She got the car like that, and Souda had offered more than once to fix it, but she felt like it was part of the car’s charm. 

She shoved him into the passenger’s side, making sure he buckled up before climbing in through her side. She put the keys in the ignition with shaking hands, but didn’t turn them. She just waited there, her body quivering because he was next to her. 

“Marie?” Yasuhiro whispered, reaching over to grip her hand. This time, she let him. 

“Why’re you still around?” she whispered silently, looking at him. “Why….why did you even come to my rescue?” 

“I….” Yasuhiro started, but his mouth felt dry. Freakishly dry. He licked his lips, the lingering taste of alcohol still etched into him. “.....you wouldn’t want to hear the reason.” 

“....you owe it to me.” She threatened, pointing to the cop shop. “I spent most of my savings to get out of this hell-hole of a town on you, bailing your ass out because you saved me from god-knows-what. And it was only because that guy had continued to harass me afterwards, and thankfully the cops were there to witness it, that you’re still not in there awaiting trial. I told him if he took you to trial for coming to my rescue, I’d take him in for sexual harassment.” 

The tanned-skinned male bit his lower lip. He hated when she was right. “.....because I still love you.” 

“Bullshit.” She muttered, going to turn on the car. She slipped her hand away from his until he gripped her harder. 

“I do! I do dammit!” he yelled, watching her cower into the seat as his voice rose. Yasuhiro was never one for shouting. “Go ask Mondo and Daiya what the fuck I’ve been doing since you’ve left! I’ve had countless one-night stands, I’ve gotten high on shit every day, and drank every waking moment. I’ve been selling my body just to try and forget you, but every time I….I…” 

He felt his tears leak from his eyes. “I see you...I see you when you left me. I see how much pain you were in, how much despair and hate you had for me...For that stupid fuck-up. I should’ve told Akane off, should’ve gotten away, but I’m too stupidly nice. I didn’t...I didn’t think she would kiss me!” 

He pulled her into him from across the car. It was awkward, it probably hurt for the both of them. It really hurt for him because he had to hunch over and whimper into her shoulder. “Don’t go...don’t leave me alone again, Marie.” 

They remained like that for a while, Yasuhiro sobbing into her shirt. Marie’s voice whispered hushed, soothing words into his ear as she ran her hands over the scar on his back. “Yasuhiro, it's okay….Naegi came over and talked to me about things….I understand…” she whispered, nuzzling into him. “Its alright….let's go home and talk about-” 

“No! I don’t want to leave you!” He growled, gripping tighter onto her. 

“....can you let me finish?” she asked, sighing. “You’re like a child when you’re drunk, you know...always were….And as cute as it can get, it's moments like this where it's too much.” 

“I’m sorry.” Yasuhiro whispered, feeling her pull back. 

“Let's go home, to my home, and talk things out...okay?” she asked, running her hand over his cheek and stroked tears away from his mahogany eyes. “Lets talk...like we should’ve before.” 

“Yeah….” he gasped, leaning back into the seat. He heard her start on the ignition, and watched as they drove away from the parking lot of the cop station. 

The drive home was quiet, except for when Marie turned on the CD player in her car and started to play “Jenny” by Studio Killers

I wanna ruin our friendship  
We should be lovers instead  
I don’t know how to say this  
‘Cause you’re really my dearest friend

Ah...how fitting. Yasuhiro ruined their friendship during their last few days in High School, he asked her out before graduation. When she said yes, Leon told him that he had such a stupidly wide gin the rest of the day, like someone had told him that his debt was paid off. He had been with Marie since day one of her attending school, being one of the first people to welcome her to Hope’s Peak. He sat with her nearly every day for a month before he got her number. Even then, it was a daily thing to talk to her, even if one of them were missing a day because of sickness or whatever. 

He was so nervous asking her out, even going to his mother for advice. He had multiple partners before, both men and women. Older than him, even older than his mom! But something about the small French female really got him stuttering. Hiroko just laughed when his son confessed about how nervous he was about asking her out, and wanted to make it special. She just suggested an old-fashioned confession.

Surprisingly, it worked out well. He met Marie on the rooftop of their school, with a small picnic of burgers and soda. As they watched the sunset, he took her hand in his and asked her to be his. She accepted, and they walked the honor aisle together on graduation day. 

After their break-up, he regretted asking her out because he hurt her so badly….

He saw the familiar place of the Doll Shop come into view. Marie parked the car into the garage of the shop-house combo. She helped Yasuhiro get out of the car, leading him into the living room and settling him onto the couch, grabbing him a pillow and a blanket from her closet. She helped him settle down onto the couch and turned away, “Come get me up when you’re up. I’ll drive you home or whatever…” 

Wait, no. She said they were going to talk. And dammit they needed to talk! He reached out and grabbed her wrist, pulling her down to the couch and pinned her under him, arms on either side of her head. “You said we’d talk. We’re talking.” 

“Later, in the morning! You’re too drunk!” Marie argued, wiggling under him. Yasuhiro kept her still by straddling her waist, lacing his fingers with her hand. Mahogany eyes met with deep ruby red, uttering an unspoken ‘please’ as he held onto her tightly. “...f-fine….” she muttered, looking away. “....w-what do you wanna talk about?” 

“Us…..” Yasuhiro whispered, leaning down until he was ghosting his lips against hers. “Us….whatever we have. You said Naegi talked to you?” 

“Yeah….a few months after we broke up.” Marie admitted, looking away shyly. “He came to tell me Aoi told him about you and Akane. Akane admitted to kissing you, despite you rejecting her advances.” Yasuhiro pushed himself off of her, letting her sit up and move to the other end of the couch. “After hearing him….I kept thinking to myself how right you were that night. How stupid I was for not trusting you as much as I should have. How-” 

“Shhh….” Yasuhiro whispered, reaching over to cup her face with his hand. “You weren’t stupid, you’re not even close to stupidity. I was...I let her touch and kiss me.” He wiped away her tears as he spoke. “I was too naive and let her ruin what we had.” 

“....I kept thinking you hated me.” Marie admitted, her hand touching his on her cheek, nuzzling into it lovingly. “I kept thinking you wouldn’t want me if I chased after you. Ishimaru heard from Mondo what you were going through and tried to convince me to talk sense into you, but I was too stubborn.” 

“Could’ve saved me a few hundred dollars if you had.” he joked, earning a huffed sigh. “Its fine, money down the drain is all.” 

“....I will admit though, I tried to date someone else.” Marie sighed, staring intently at Yasuhiro as he listened. “I tried to date Komaeda, but that only lasted a few weeks….I ended it because I wasn’t ready to date yet. I wasn’t over you.” 

“You dated Nagito?” Yasuhiro laughed, leaning forward. “He really was a lucky guy, wasn’t he? But he was foolish to let you go.” 

“....no, his love belonged to Hajime still.” Marie said, sighing. “He was just trying to help me….or at least, I think he was.” 

“Whatever the reason being, it's over.” Yasuhiro whispered, pulling her in to kiss her forehead. “It’s all over….for both of us.” He sighed, pulling her into his lap and held her head against his chest. The only sound in the house was the hum of the heater turning on to keep them warm, and the occasional deep inhale either one of them would take. He nuzzled into her hair, begging to the gods this wasn’t a dream. He really was with Marie, really was next to her on her couch and holding her so close. Really was her familiar scent of tsubaki flowers lingering against coconut lotion. He wanted to break the silence, to ask her if they could try again, but fear kept his voice at bay. 

Thankfully, the smaller of the two had the courage to ask. 

“Do we even do this again?” Marie asked, listening to his heartbeat. “I want to, I really want to, but after everything’s that happened we have a lot to work through.” 

“Then we’ll work through it.” He replied, running his hand through her black strands. “Marie, I’ll say yes, over and over again. How many times this’ll take until it works….which, as far as I can see, has a 30% chance of having our happily ever after.” 

Marie chuckled against him and he raised an eyebrow, watching her look into his face lovingly. “You said yourself, Yasuhiro. Sometimes, 30% is all the chance you need to make something succeed.” 

He laughed softly, kissing Marie’s forehead. She responded by kissing his cheek, to which he licked hers. It sprouted from there...Eventually, their tongues were tied in each others mouths, jackets hitting the floor as both tried to get comfortable. It was when Yasuhiro started nipping at her neck and pulled at the hem of her shirt did Marie speak up. “W-we should wait!” 

“Why?” he growled, wanting to claim her again. “I’ve missed this so much, babe.” 

“I...I know.” she replied, whimpering. “I’ve missed this too, Yasuhiro. But you’re drunk and I’d rather not right after we confessed!” 

“Fine.” he moaned, smirking. He grabbed her hips, pulling her tight against his half-hard erection, deciding to tease her a little more as he started to grind into her. “But come morning, the shop will be closed for the day….and I’m gonna fuck you until you can’t walk straight.” 

“A-ah…” Marie moaned, feeling her core get hot from her boyfriends forceful actions. “F-fine….J-just not right now, okay?” 

“Yeah.” He yawned, letting Marie go. He watched her quiver a little bit, leaning against his chest. “Can we sleep in your room?” 

“Of course.” Marie muttered, collecting herself from her near-orgasm from the dry humping. She pulled her boyfriend to his feet, helping him down the hall and to her bedroom. 

He looked around, nothing had really changed. He flopped on the familiar Queen sized bed of soft cotton fabrics and mint color. He eyed Marie across the room, watching her undress and get into her sleeping yoga pants and tank-top. He adjusted himself, taking off his own clothes and stopped at his underwear, mainly because she tossed him a pair of sweatpants he left there when they dated long ago. “Change into that.” 

“You kept these?” Yasuhiro laughed, watching her blush. 

“.....I couldn’t not keep them.” Marie said, sighing. “Even though it was from you, it gave me comfort when I started to miss you….and then….” 

“I hear ya.” He laughed, peeling off his boxers, watching his girlfriend carefully as she eyed him from across the room. “You sure you wanna wait until morning?” 

“Positive.” she admitted, turning away so as to not think about going back on her commitment until morning. Boyfriend be damned, he was too much for her at this moment. 

Yasuhiro took pride in getting her flustered still, It wasn’t hard to, just him walking around shirtless got her blushing like a schoolgirl. He would often tease her about it, especially on the beach….His memories wandered down the lane of happier times, when they would share meals with Hiroko and Mephiste, just a big happy family. When Marie would practice her violin in the late nights, thinking of her father in the asylum. 

He felt the bed dip beside him and looked over to see his beloved crawling in. He smiled, pulling the mint covers over them and sighed as she took comfort against his bare chest, his arm wrapping around her waist protectively. He remembered her fear of having her back to the darkness, spawned by the incident when she was younger…..

“Sleep well, Yasuhiro.” Marie yawned, nuzzling into him. 

“Good night…” he whispered, kissing her temple. “I love you, Marie. I always have and will…” 

“....love you too, you idiot.” she grumbled, curling more into him. “Get some rest...we have a long day tomorrow.” 

Yasuhiro just smiled, shutting his eyes. Oh yes, they would have a pleasureably long day. 

When he awoke, he felt the empty space next to him. At first, he thought the entire thing was a horrible, wonderful dream. But then he realized that he wasn’t dreaming, it was real, and he was hearing the shower running. Oh, yes...Marie had a bathroom connected to her bedroom. He could hear her singing through the roar of the water, and smirked. Crawling out of bed, he figured she was too into her retro, jukebox song to even notice if he snuck in. 

When you were here before  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
You're just like an angel  
Your skin makes me cry  
You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
I wish I was special

He pulled back the curtains, watching her use the soap bar like it was a vintage microphone. He wrapped his arms around her waist, the warm water actually helping his hangover. Marie gasped, looking back at him with owlish eyes. “God dammit Yasu!” 

“Sorry babe.” He chuckled, kissing her pale neck. “You’re like a siren, you know? Beckoning me in here like this….I should punish you.” 

“I should punish you!” she teased, feelings his hands travel along her bare sides. “You nearly kicked me out of bed during the night!” 

“Sorry I’m so tall.” he rolled his eyes, feeling the water hit his brown locks. She just giggled, turning to stand up on her tip-toes. Grabbing her bottle of shampoo, she poured a sufficient amount into her hands and lathered up Yasuhiro’s hair. The male just rolled his eyes, kneeling before his girlfriend so she would be able to get better access to his hair. 

Then came the wicked glint in his eyes. Marie knew that look too well when he peeked up at her through his lashes. “What’re you planning?” 

“Keep scrubbing.” Yasuhiro ordered, bringing his hand up to her thigh. He pushed her against the wall, still kneeling, and put one leg over his shoulder. 

“N-not now! Yasuhiro, we’re in the shower!” she scolded, going to push him off of her. But his hand grabbed her wrist, kissing the palm and then each of her digits. The French female quivered, Yasuhiro knew all the spots and ways to make her melt into her desires. She often said she wanted to be strong. like Joan of Arc, and often commented that Yasuhiro was her fire, her downfall. To everyone, even her own brother, Marie was willing to go neck and neck against and would fight until the bitter end. She would stand her ground and had even gone up against Togami when he started bitching out Fukawa one day over something stupid. That...that was quite a day. She begged him to fuck her roughly from behind on her work table as soon as they got home, and he complied by going all out with dirty words and spanking included. 

Yasuhiro wondered if he could get her to have that rough of sex with him again…..He was sure with a little coaxing and some agitation from customers being assholes all day, she would agree. 

But now was not the time for rough sex. He needed to show his appreciation, his admiration, his love. He needed to be gentle, goddamit. 

Gentle was not in his vocabulary right now, but he needed to try. 

“Keep washing my hair, babe. I’ll do the work.” He muttered against her inner thigh, trailing his tongue up the side of her leg. He stopped when he felt her hands grip his hair, looking up at her. “Babe?” 

“I-I just…” she muttered, looking away. “It's been so long I…” 

Ah….unlike him, Marie hadn’t a chance to bed anyone. While that did pain the male a little more on his behalf, he was relaxed into the knowing that Marie hadn’t felt so bad of a depression as him….right? Or perhaps she had another way of dealing with it that wasn’t so toxic? 

“I’ll go slow.” he whispered against her sex, kissing the tip of the slit. “Just like our first night, alright?” 

He waited until she nodded, and he smiled kindly at her. Closing his eyes, he let his fingers trace her sex before sliding a digit inside her, wiggling it around carefully. “Don’t stop washing my hair, babe. It feels really good.” he moaned, waiting until Marie started to massage the soap into his scalp again. He continued his actions, adding another digit when he felt she was ready for it. His broad shoulders kept her up and open for him, hot breath blowing on her folds. Ah, this was so much better than their first time. He was a shaking mess and she was a nervous wreck back then. 

But just like back then, they were able to push aside their fearful emotions and join together under covers. Now, they were doing the same thing. But the fear this time was fear of hurting each other so badly again, that there was no turning back. If Yasuhiro could help it, he would increase the chances of 30% to near 100%. 

He purred into her actions, feeling his hair fall flat against his head. Ringlets laying against his cinnamon skin, water glistening off of his muscles. He looked up at Marie as he felt the water running through his cleaned hair, the soap suds swirling down the drain. His eyes still shining with sexual mischief as he flicked his tongue against her clit, watching her squirm and squeal with pleasure. 

“I think we’re clean enough.” He mused, removing his fingers. He moved Marie off of his shoulders as he stood, shutting the water off and keeping his eyes on her the entire time. Watching her bare breasts move up and down, slowly, trying to calm her body down from its Cloud 9 adventure. He tipped her head up, going to kiss her, but….

That look in her eyes, that primal lust he had awoken. 

Oh fuck. 

Marie pulled him down by his wet locks, crashing their lips. “Get dry and lay on my bed, naked.” She ordered, giving him a dominating grin. “I have the perfect punishment for you, my bad boy.” 

Yasuhiro gulped. Usually Marie was so submissive, so obedient, he had never thought he’d ever have to endure whatever dominant ideas she’d have in her mind. But it seemed, this morning, he’d have to do through just that. 

Marie exited the shower, draping a towel weakly around her frame, and left the bathroom for Yasuhiro to prepare himself in. The clairvoyant gulped, stepping out of the shower slowly and dried himself up. Should he be scared? Excited? Well, he definitely was nervous. 

He exited the bathroom, laying on the bed as ordered to. Eventually, Marie returned with a small box full of things. She set the box next to the bed, pulling out a sleeping mask. “I need your trust for this, okay?” she asked, pulling out a pair of handcuffs as well. 

“Y-you won't hurt me, yeah?” Yasuhiro chuckled nervously, watching his girlfriend drop her towel to the floor and crawl into bed with him. 

“Never.” she said, kissing his forehead. “I just..wanna try something. If you want me to stop, say ‘red.’ I’ll ask you one in a while the safe word, which is ‘green,’ got it?” 

“Like a stop-light.” he laughed, giving Marie his hands. She bound them to the headboard above his head. “Does ‘yellow’ mean something?” 

“Just red and green dear.” Marie said, tying the sleeping mask around his eyes. “Are you ready?” 

“I owe it to you…” he whispered, feeling his heart race. “So yes...green.” 

Just like that, her persona changed. 

“You’ve been a bad boy, Yasuhiro.” She whispered into his ear, and he could hear her smirk. “Kissing other people, making me stay here alone and cry myself to sleep. You’re going to be punished for that, do you understand?” 

He felt his member harden up slightly, this new side of her was a little bit of a turn-on. Okay, it was really a turn-on. “Yes, Marie.” 

“You’re to refer to me as Miss or Ma’am.” she ordered, sliding off of him. “Getting erect already? You’re really hungry for sex, aren’t you?” 

Yasuhiro whimpered, trying to hide his boner that he suddenly felt ashamed of. He let out a loud gasp when Marie grabbed it, stroking it gently. “So hungry for me, for what I offer in bed….” she giggled. “But you’ll have to be patient tonight, love.” 

He heard something being unraveled next to him, and a few scissor snips. Oh, god, she brought scissors? He panicked, thrashing about. “Y-you’re not cutting my hair!” 

“Don’t be stupid.” Marie said, reaching over to press her hand against his chest. “I know you’re afraid of scissors because of Syo, but seriously I’m not cutting anything on you...not yet.” 

Not yet? 

“I remember how you said you liked the feel of silk.” she whispered in his ear, feeling him shudder. “I just cut some silk from my three-inch ribbon roll is all, love. I wanted to test something out. I promise it won't hurt, and if it does, just say the word.” He felt her crawl onto the bed, palming his erection until it was at least half-way hard. “Color?” 

Yasuhiro gulped, giving into his curiosity. “Green.” 

He felt Marie straddle his legs, rubbing her wetness against his toned muscles. Moaning, he felt her wrapping it around his member and began a slow sawing motion with it. Yasuhiro yelped, arching into the actions and moaning loudly. Perhaps a bit too loud because Marie stopped. “Is to too much?” 

“So good…” he cried out, arching into her body. “Please, more! More! Green, dammit!” 

“Easy, love.” She soothed his body with her fingers, continuing her sawing actions with the silk along his cock. Yasuhiro thrashed on the bed, instinctively trying to hump whatever was causing him the pleasure. However, all he got was air. He heard Marie chuckle, adjusting her body so she sat on his lower legs. He felt her hot breath on the head of his cock, licking it like a piece of candy before swallowing the tip. 

He was out of control. 

He kept screaming his pleasure, pulling against the handcuffs to try and break free from his confinements and take his lover. But the metal was too strong for his weak, lusty muscles to break at this moment. So all he could do was thrash, trying to seek release. And just when he was so desperately close to orgasm, she pulled away both her mouth and the silk. He whined, earning a chuckle from his girlfriend. “Oh don’t act that way love.” She mused, feeling a kiss to his forehead. “You’re so handsome when you’re so desperate like that, you know. I should do this more often.” 

Yasuhiro just gulped, panting to try and keep himself from losing his mind, feeling the sleeping mask being pulled from his face. He watched Marie hum and shuffle through the box some more, pulling out an unopened package and a bottle of Pina Colada flavored lube. “N-now what?” 

She giggled, pushing his legs up. “You need to relax for me, okay?” She muttered, using her scissors to cut open the package and reveal a thin dildo. Opening the bottom, she placed in a few batteries and turned the dial, watching the thing whirl to life. Yasuhiro gulped, trying to keep still. 

She kissed the insides of his thighs, tantalizingly close to his aching member. Pouring lube over his twitching asshole, she giggled and shoved a finger inside of him, watching Yasuhiro moan at the slightly new, yet familiar feeling. “Be honored. I saved up to get this toy for myself, but it’s gonna be used on you instead.” She giggled, adding another finger to his hole and started to move them about, purring into his ear. “You haven’t had many men take you, huh? Daiya didn’t like your ass this time?” 

“S-shut it!” Yasuhiro yelled, blushing furiously. Damn her, how did she still remember that? His drunk confession that once upon a time, he and Daiya had tried dating and had fucked quite a few times in the hideout. And dammit, even after he and Marie broke up, they had a slight thing once in awhile. 

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Marie pressed the tip of her toy against his asshole, watching him for any signs of pain. “Color?” 

“G….green?” he muttered curiously, feeling the toy slide in smoothly. It was curved slightly inside him, feeling it rest against his prostate. When Marie turned the dial and the toy came to life once more, Yasuhiro screamed out his orgasm as the bullet was right against his sensual spot. 

His hot cum splattered across his body and the bed, some of it having been shot on Marie’s breasts. He moaned as the toy kept vibrating inside him, his erection not looking like it was going away any time soon. Marie chuckled, using her towel to clean up the mess on their bodies before mounting him, aligning his dripping cock with her hole. “Now, this time, don’t cum until I say so. Got it?” 

“Yes, Ma’am.” Yasuhiro moaned, feeling himself wrapped up in her. He closed his eyes, trying his damnedest to not cum prematurely, but she was so goddamn tight! 

She began to ride him slowly, even thrusts to draw out his moans and begs to be fucked faster, harder, and deeper in her. Marie just giggled, moaning. “Almost a year without you, and you expect me to give you the fast sex you want? Fuck that.” She groaned into his ear, licking the shell. “I want to remind you who you belong to. That no other bitch will ever touch you again. Understand?” 

“Yes, mistress”! Yasuhiro cried out, pulling at the restraints. He felt the metal budge a little, and a devious idea crept into his mind. She had her fun teasing, and now it was his turn to deliver his own torment to her. He kept up his begging act, heels digging into the bed as he bounced her in the slow and steady rhythm she wanted, all the while ripping apart the metal chain binding him to the bed. 

“Yasu! Yasu! YASU!” Marie cried out, loving the feeling within her. The male moaned, raising his hips to meet hers one last time before successfully breaking himself free of the handcuffs and gripped her waist, flipping them around. Marie gasped, shocked that Yasuhiro had broken her cuffs in half. “Yasuhiro?!” 

“Quiet. I’m in charge now.” he hissed, pulling his dick out of her. She moaned at the empty feeling, reaching up to grab at him and pull him back. The older male just laughed, grabbing her and flipping her around, bringing her to her knees. “Let's see what you have in your box, huh?” he mused, keeping her pressed down with his hand on her spine. Reaching over, he rummaged around until he felt something soft and fuzzy. “Well, well.” He chuckled darkly, grabbing the fuzzy thing and pulling it out of the box. It was an anal plug, a fox-tail anal plug. “What do we have here, hm?” 

He eyed Marie for an answer, watching her flushed face. “This was for me, wasn’t it?” He mused, grabbing the lube and lathered the tip of the plug in it, humming in delight. Marie blushed darker, watching as Yasuhiro stuffed it inside of her. “Answer me, vixen!” 

“Y-yes!” she moaned, feeling him tug at the toy gently. “It was! I-it was for you!” 

“Such a slut…” he murmured, feeling a button on the plug. Well….since he still had his toy in him, why didn’t he add to the pleasure pool on their bed? He pressed the button on, watching her twitch and wiggle under him. “You brought this upon yourself.” He rammed himself back into her hole, earning a sharp inhaling gasp from the doll maker. “Yeah, you like this? You like it when I’m rough.” He leaned down, fingers curled into her hair as he humped her like an animal. “Admit it, Marie!” 

“Yes! Yes I love it!” she moaned, pushing back against him. Yasuhiro smiled, proud that his girlfriend was so desperately needing him now. That was an ego-boost he needed. 

He pulled her up to her knees, still connected into her, wrapping an arm around her waist as the other fondled her breast. Her head leaned back against his chest, up to meet his mouth with her own, tongues swirling around each other in their own love-making dance. His arm forced her limp body to bounce on his cock, driving up deep into her. “You know….its not fair.” He panted into her mouth, kissing her eyelids gently. “I’ve had numerous sexual encounters, and you’ve been a good girl waiting for me.” He smiled, dirty thoughts rushing through his head. “Why dont I give Daiya a call sometime, eh? I know he finds you hella attractive.” 

“N-not needed!” Marie moaned, feeling the hand around her waist adjust so his fingertips rested against her clit, rubbing furiously. “Yasu!” 

“What about Mondo, hm?” he mused, honestly turned on about sharing his girlfriend with another man. “Ishimaru? I heard he has a bondage kink.” He watched as she became a sobbing mess of moans against him, eventually allowing her to flop back onto the bed as he rammed into her hole. “Gundam? He’d find this quite sexy.” He tugged at the tail for emphasis, feeling her body react to the gesture. “Can always count on Leon to enjoy in some sex with me….and I know he’d love to have a home run with you.” 

“S-stop it!” Marie moaned into the mattress. Yasuhiro reached around, playing with her clit again, feeling her walls tighten around his member. He nibbled on the lobe of her ear, dragging his tongue over her neck and sucked on her sweet spot. He felt her cum around his dick, moaning his own pleasure as he released into her. 

They collapsed onto the messy bed, Yasuhiro at Marie’s side watching her catch her breath while lying on her stomach, their liquids dripping out of her. Groaning in pain, Yasuhiro reached around her and grabbed the towel, quickly dabbing her lower regions dry. Neither of them would have to worry about kids, Marie’s eggs were blank. That just made sex all the more better for them, though. He pulled out the plug from her and worked the dildo from himself out, wrapping them up in the towel to be cleaned later.

Once he had cleaned up his girlfriend and the bed, he nestled under the covers with her, playing with her hair and drew lazy shapes on her back with his finger. She rested against his chest, listening to his heartbeat slowing down from their strenuous activity. The calming motions from Yasuhiro’s hands lulled her back to sleep, and the male chuckled. Like clockwork, she would always fall asleep after their sexual encounters. He kissed her forehead, muttering his good nights before relaxing with her and falling asleep himself. 

When he awoke a few hours later, Marie was next to him, but he felt her yoga pants on her lower body. He smiled, getting up and noticed something on the bedside table. A small 5 x 7 frame holding a picture of the two of them, one they took on their first date. The photo booth they were in was crowded, Yasuhiro had to pull his hair back for the picture to look right. But they were both smiling, happy, giving a peace sign as the camera snapped the moment. 

All this time, and she still had that picture. He curled up against Marie’s sleeping form, too moved by the thought that she held on all this time to his things to even try and find his own sleeping pants. As he held her in his arms, he kissed her forehead and whispered, “This time I’m not letting you go….” 

And he never did.


End file.
